In this specification unless the contrary is expressly stated, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge; or known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.
Throughout the specification and claims which follow, unless the context requires otherwise, the word “comprise”, and other variations such as “comprises” and “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated integer or step or group of integers or steps but not the exclusion of any other integer or step or group of integers of steps.
Many service providers require clients' to be formally identified before being able to provide them with services. Identification of a client is usually performed using a government issued document such as a driver's license, birth certificate, proof of age card, passport, student card or healthcare card. In some instances a non-government document or card may also be used such as a credit card, bank card, student ID card or private healthcare card. In the prior art, identification documents have been validated and proofed by a human operator. Human operators are also trained on fraud detection and look out for fraudulent documents. With the expansion of mobile phone use it is now possible to collect copies of identification documents using the mobile phone camera and an application or app installed on the phone or running on the web.
In the prior art, identification documents have been validated and proofed by a human operator. Human operators are also trained on fraud detection and look out for fraudulent documents. With the expansion of mobile phone use it is now possible to collect copies of identification documents using the mobile phone camera and an application or app installed on the phone or running on the web.
However, digital copies of identification documents cannot always collect and capture all information stored on identification documents such as holograms and watermarks and as such there is an increased risk of fraud when capturing these documents electronically.
In addition not having to present original documents also open the opportunity for fraudulent and counterfeit documents.